


Menorahs and presents and latkes, oh my!

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I didn't mean to I promise, I don't even watch this show, Oliver doesn't do christmas, Or in which Felicty teaches Oliver about Hanukkah, dig and donna are mentioned, engaged! Olicity, have i made you smile?, hey alice, i hope so, its really great okay, my daughter and heir, nor does felicity, olicity - Freeform, please tell me if i messed up jewish culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which Oliver does not do christmas. Nor does Felicity, but with any luck she should be able to teach Oliver how she celebrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menorahs and presents and latkes, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



  
Oliver didn’t _do_ Christmas. He didn’t do relatives who wanted to know his job, his weight, his love life, he didn’t do stressing over food that wasn’t even that great anyway. He didn’t do getting gifts for people he _barely_ knew, he didn’t do crackers, he didn’t do the bad puns inside them, he didn’t do the fucking drinks at all the coffee shops that always had fucking _cinnamon_ in them, he didn’t do turkey, he didn’t do cranberries and he didn’t do tinsel.  
  
Oliver Queen did not do Christmas.  
  
Felicity didn’t do Christmas either. Not for any lack of love for the holiday but rather because she was Jewish, and the complete lack of representation for Hanukkah really _pissed_ _her_ _off_. So Felicity, being the optimist she was, decided that this year she would help Oliver get into the spirit, she’d teach him all about Hanukkah.  
  
Dig didn’t really care, he just wanted to have some form of celebration with his now rather extended family.  
  
Felicity taught Oliver how to play with a dreidel, how not to lose all of his gelt to her in the first round, she taught him why that game was so popular, she taught him why they now had a menorah in the front window, which candle to use to light the others, and when to light them. She tried and failed to make latkes with him, because all Oliver could successfully make without burning it beyond recognition was meat and occasionally toast, so Felicity enlisted the help of her mother, who was all too happy to teach her daughters fiancé how to celebrate with her.  
  
Oliver _loved_ Felicity. Oliver loved Felicity’s blonde bouncy hair, her pretty green eyes, her babbling, her shining personality. She was his sunshine, and she knew him inside out. Which meant she knew _exactly_ how to make him happy, when to pull him out of his own head, how to teach him. He’d never really given much thought to Hanukkah, it was just another thing that happened every year, but then Felicity told him how much she loved it, and he loved Felicity with all that he had, so he tagged along, he let her teach him.  
  
He’d been expecting Christmas 2.0.  
  
Then he’d become interested.  
  
He began to really look forward to learning everything he could about the holiday, it was _ten_ times better than Christmas, he found, Felicity had been dead right, he really did like celebrating Hanukkah, he liked lighting the Menorah and learning why it was such a tradition, he liked hearing Felicity sing the songs as she lit the candles, he liked spending cold winter nights playing with the dreidel, although he still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of how to win, he tried valiantly to make latkes, and although they were still on the crispy side, he couldn’t wait to proudly present the love of his life with them all perfect once he’d finally gotten the hang of them.  
  
For the first day, Felicity had given him some new arrows, fitted with every gadget imaginable, he gave her a new set of glasses, which could access the internet with a tap. The second day, she got him a book on jewish culture, he got her a brand new menorah. The third day, she got him his own dreidel, he got her an interview with Tim Burners Lee, the fourth day she got him a brand new mask for the Arrow gear, he got her a string of pearls that made her eyes gleam, they once belonged to his mother. The fifth day, Felicity got him some knitting needles and wool, he would never ever tell anyone else about his stress release. If angrily making a sweater worked for him, it worked.  
  
  _Dig never_ _had_ _to know._  
  
He got her tickets to the premier of a new film that everyone wanted to see and a chance to meet the cast. The sixth day, his fiancé got him a small book her mother had made of their favourite Hanukkah recipes, he told her that he’d changed the wedding venue from a church to a beautiful meadow outside the synagogue Felicity had attended when she was a little girl. Thea had told him it was a Good Idea©, but when Felicity had started crying when he told her he had been rather sceptical.  
  
Felicity said they were _Happy Tears_. Oliver didn’t quite know how to react to that.  
  
The seventh day he sheepishly handed her a plate of only _slightly_ burnt latkes, Felicity had hugged him close and they had munched on them while she dodged Oliver’s curious questions on what his gift was. Afterwards Felicity made him close his eyes as she led him outside, Oliver didn’t tell her that after the island he could definitely tell where he was and what he was around using his other senses. For example he’d tensed when Felicity had told him to stay put for five minutes while she went to fetch his gift, and he’d only relaxed when he’d smelt her perfume and the warmth of her hand in his. She pressed something made of leather into his hand, and told him to open his eyes.  
  
A small husky blinked up at him, thumping its tail happily, making the lead in Olivers hand jump. Oliver had never told _anyone_ how much he’d wanted a dog when he was little. Felicity smiled all wide and bright at him and he felt the air leave his lungs, _god she was beautiful_. He kissed her quick, before falling to his knees in a moment of childishness he’d only ever have let Felicity see  
  
“ _Puppy!”_ he gasped, Felicity crouched beside them as the puppy wiggled happily against Oliver’s chest  
  
“Cisco’s moms dog had puppies, and I thought you’d like one, he’ll be good practice.” She explained, and Oliver didn’t catch the last bit of that because the little dog barked at him, reaching up to lick his ear. Oliver smiled at Felicity  
  
“Has it got a name?” He asked. Felicity shook her head  
  
“No, _he_ hasn’t.”  
  
“Can we call him…Eddie?” He suggested. Felicity ran a hand through her fiancé’s hair  
  
“I like it…Eddie.” She replied.  
  
On the eighth day Oliver gave her a scrapbook of their relationship, from the first day they met, to now, when they were engaged, safe and _happy_. Felicity gave him a little box. It was white with pink ribbon, Oliver tied the little ribbon around his wrist as he undid the cute little bow, he glanced up at her as she watched him open the lid, she was smiling softly, nervous anticipation all over her features. He looked into the box.  
  
A pregnancy test.  
  
A _positive_ pregnancy test.  
  
Oliver understood what Happy Tears felt like now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if I messed up describing Hanukkah, I tried my best, but please, please let me know.


End file.
